The Memories of the Serpent's Knight expanded and reviesed
by hurryondragon
Summary: As an amnesiac goes looking for clues to his past, he encounters what he believed to be impossible. What happens when he awakens an ancient power buried within him?


**Chapter 1**

**The Escape and Fuzzy Memories**

disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD

"**… up."**

…

**"… wake up."**

…

**"HURRYON! WAKE UP!"**

I bolted to my feet in response to the resounding voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, only just avoiding a glowing, yellow spear that slammed into the ground not but inches from where I just was. Looking up, I noticed a man I didn't recognize. "Well, well, well. It's been a while since I've been able to fight someone like you." He said, sounding rather arrogant.

"Who are you?" I demanded, more than asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Crowgar; the fallen angel that is about to defeat you!" He yelled, as he swooped down, hands extended. I rolled to the left, only just dodging his attack. That seemed to only frustrate him, as he threw another spear my direction, as i dodged, and he spoke once more. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you would just _stay still_!"

Glancing around, I thought to myself. _Come on, there has to be something I can use to defend myself._ I jumped to the left as he threw another spear my direction. Looking around, I noticed a large tree branch, not finding anything better, I lunged in that direction, narrowly dodging yet another spear.

"What are you planning boy?!" He yelled, as he dove in the same direction.

"Shit." I spat as I rolled underneath him, coming to a halt beside the branch. Looking up, I noticed two new spears in the ground, just beyond where I had come to a stop. Picking up the branch, I held it for a moment, testing its weight. "Better than nothing, I suppose." I mumbled to myself.

The man laughed in response. "You think a stick will help you?" He asked, grinning.

DxD

"Akeno..." Rias called, sounding disappointed.

"Yes Rias?" Akeno responded.

"We may have to cut this short." She stated, having lost track of the last fallen.

Akeno pouted in response, but conceded the point as they left.

"That was too close." Kalawarner said, holding a hand over her racing heart. "I need to find Azazel."

DxD

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my hands, and fearing the worst, I glanced down, not entirely sure why it had happened. "What?" I mumbled in confusion. I didn't have time to question it, as the man launched yet another spear at my chest. Dodging to the left, I ran up to him, and swung my new weapon at him with all my might. To my mild horror, not only did he dodge, but he snatched the branch from my hand, and threw it out of my line of sight.

Another sharp sting ran up my arm, as I jumped backward, attempting to get out of range of the man wielding yet another glowing spear. "The hell is going on?!" I grunted, as I glanced down to my hand once again.

"**Calm down boy."** Stated a voice I didn't recognize. It seemed to come from both nowhere and everywhere, and seemed to be middle-aged.** "I'm here to help. Hold out your left hand, and do as I say."**

I reluctantly did as told, not really having any better ideas, and called out. "Sacred Gear! Serpent's Bite!" To my surprise, a gantlet appeared on my left hand in a flash of green light. It was satin black with emerald green highlights. What looked to be snake-like fangs clutched a dark blue orb in the center of the back of my hand.

"Serpent's Bite?!" Crowgar exclaimed, backpedaling. "That hasn't been seen in Millennia!"

"Oh really?" I asked, smirking. I launched myself at him, and as he tried to dodge, I caught him in the ankle with a punch. He flipped over himself, landing painfully on the ground.

"How do you have so much power?!" He screeched, picking himself up from of the ground. "Nobody told me I'd be up against the host of Vargel!"

"You tell me!" I shouted in response. "I just got this thing!"

"Shit!" Crowgar shouted, sounding genuinely terrified. "When Azazel said there would be a sacred gear wielder here, he didn't say they were going to be powerful!"

"Oh?" I asked, catching onto his slip-up. "And who might this 'Azazel' be, hm?" I asked, smirking.

He suddenly sighed, dropping onto a nearby rock. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm always at the butt-end of everybody's jokes." I just sort of stood there dumbly, not entirely sure why he was venting at someone he was trying to kill not two seconds ago. "I swear, it's like nobody even _likes_ me anymore! I'm always just tossed to the side, and forced to clean up everybody else's messes. It's like they just keep me around to make stupid jokes and not understand anything so they can explain it to me. I used to command respect! Now I'm just some washed up nobody seeking attention."

I just stood and stared at him, blinking incredulously, for long enough for it to become awkward, before I hesitantly replied. "Have you ever tried doing things without violence and insults before?" I asked, trying to cheer him up enough that we could get on with it.

A sharp, stabbing pain suddenly wracked the back of my head, and I stumbled forward, doing my utmost to remain conscious. I saw Crowgar's eyes widen in surprise, and possibly shock, as I fell. The last thing I heard as I fell, is him shouting at my unseen assailant. "Why did you do that?! I had it all under control! He was going to help me!"

As darkness rushed up to claim me, I was bombarded with images and visions without context; of people who I may have cared about, of a train and a suicide bomber, of me trying to stop someone and failing. Then I was hit with emotions with just as little context, anger and sadness. Then pain wracked what little of my body I could feel; like I was being stabbed through, and slowly ripped apart. Then the darkness finally claimed its prize.

What I could only assume was hours later, I awoke with an unfamiliar blade in my hand, being held to the throat of an unfamiliar man. He visibly gulped, gently resting his hand on the edge that was threatening him, and slowly moving it away. What fear I saw in his eyes was quickly replaced by an analytical curiosity. "Hello, my name is Azazel." He said, carefully choosing his words. "I do not believe I've met you before."

**credit to** **Yc4nuL for many ideas in this chapter, and JDGZ OVSH for revision and expansion on the story.**

**I would like to know what you think of the 2 versions and what I could do better.**


End file.
